Vampire Hunter Series
The Vampire Hunter D light novel series is known in Japan simply as the Vampire Hunter series. It follows a set numbering scheme, unlike the English releases, which are numbered based on the order of release; this is a listing of all books following their original Japanese numbering scheme. *Vampire Hunter 1: D - Vampire Hunter D *Vampire Hunter 2: D - Raiser of Gales *Vampire Hunter 3: D - Demon Deathchase *Vampire Hunter 4: D - Tale of The Dead Town *Vampire Hunter 5: D - The Stuff of Dreams *Vampire Hunter 6: D - Pilgrimage of the Sacred and the Profane *Vampire Hunter 7: D - Mysterious Journey to the North Sea **Vampire Hunter 7: D - Mysterious Journey to the North Sea (First Half) **Vampire Hunter 7: D - Mysterious Journey to the North Sea (Second Half) *Vampire Hunter Supplemental Volume: D - Dark Nocturne *Vampire Hunter 8: D - The Rose Princess *Vampire Hunter 9: D - Pale Fallen Angel **Vampire Hunter 9: D - Pale Fallen Angel 1 **Vampire Hunter 9: D - Pale Fallen Angel 2 **Vampire Hunter 9: D - Pale Fallen Angel 3 **Vampire Hunter 9: D - Pale Fallen Angel 4 *Vampire Hunter 10: D - Twin-Shadowed Knight **Vampire Hunter 10: D - Twin-Shadowed Knight 1 **Vampire Hunter 10: D - Twin-Shadowed Knight 2 *Vampire Hunter 11: D - Dark Road **Vampire Hunter 11: D - Dark Road 2 **Vampire Hunter 11: D - Dark Road 2 **Vampire Hunter 11: D - Dark Road 3 *Vampire Hunter 12: D - Tyrant's Stars **Vampire Hunter 12: D - Tyrant's Stars 1 **Vampire Hunter 12: D - Tyrant's Stars 2 **Vampire Hunter 12: D - Tyrant's Stars 3 **Vampire Hunter 12: D - Tyrant's Stars 4 *Vampire Hunter 13: D - Fortress of the Elder God *Vampire Hunter 14: D - Highway of the Enchanted Troops *Vampire Hunter 15: D - Scenes From An Unholy War *Vampire Hunter 16: D - Record of the Blood Battle *Vampire Hunter 17: D - White Devil Mountain **Vampire Hunter 17: D - White Devil Mountain (First Half) **Vampire Hunter 17: D - White Devil Mountain (Second Half) *Vampire Hunter 18: D - Iriya the Berserker *Vampire Hunter 19: D - Throng of Heretics *Vampire Hunter 20: D - Immortal Island *Vampire Hunter 21: D - The Hellish Horse Carriage *Vampire Hunter 22: D - Nightmare Village *Vampire Hunter 23: D - The Royal Tiger of Winter *Vampire Hunter 24: D - Battlefront of the Nobility *Vampire Hunter 25: D - The Golden Demon **Vampire Hunter 25: D - The Golden Demon (First Half) **Vampire Hunter 25: D - The Golden Demon (Second Half) *Vampire Hunter 26: D - Sylvia's Road Home *Vampire Hunter 27: D - Festival of the Nobility *Vampire Hunter 28: D - Banquet in Purgatory *Vampire Hunter 29: D- The Twisted Nobleman *Vampire Hunter 30: D- The Wicked Beauty *Vampire Hunter 31: D- Lost Legion of the Nobility *Vampire Hunter 32: D- The Five Assassins *Vampire Hunter 33: D- Cursed Demon Flight *Vampire Hunter 34: D- Deadened City Short stories * Vampire Hunter: D - Dark Nocturne * Vampire Hunter: D - An Ode to Imagined Fall * Vampire Hunter: D - Legend of the War Fiends * Vampire Hunter: D - A Village in Fog * Vampire Hunter: D - Armageddon * Vampire Hunter: D - Portrait of Ixobel * Vampire Hunter: D - The Wanderer's Ship * Vampire Hunter: D - Message from Cecile Manga *Hideyuki Kikuchi's Vampire Hunter D: Volume 1 *Hideyuki Kikuchi's Vampire Hunter D: Volume 2 *Hideyuki Kikuchi's Vampire Hunter D: Volume 3 *Hideyuki Kikuchi's Vampire Hunter D: Volume 4 *Hideyuki Kikuchi's Vampire Hunter D: Volume 5 *Hideyuki Kikuchi's Vampire Hunter D: Volume 6 *Hideyuki Kikuchi's Vampire Hunter D: Volume 7 Comic * Vampire Hunter: D - Message from Mars Spinoff Vampire Hunter series =The Noble Greylancer= * Another Vampire Hunter: Noble V: Greylancer * Another Vampire Hunter: Blood of a Hero =Olivia Cross= * Vampire Hunter Gaiden: Dhampir Hunting Category:Novels Category:Manga Category:Comics